The protocol has been modified such that methyl CCNU, an oral preparation, is no longer being used; BCNU, an intravenous agent, has been substituted. This was necessary since an efficacious drug level could not be demonstrated with the oral preparation and it was difficult to administer to a deeply sedated patient during hyperthermia. The intravenous preparation has shown a greater clinical response and permits a smoother treatment course.